Just Friends?
by elelel
Summary: Harry's feelings for one of his friends have changed. Now on the perfect night for any kind of romance, will he tell her? Or will they stay just friends?


A/N: This was written a long time. The song used is Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne because it just seems to fit so well.

Just Friends?

They had always been the best of friends – almost as brother and sister. There was that unseen line drawn between them. Crossing that line would be catastrophic, but tonight, he was ready to chance it.

It was the night of the seventh years' end-of-the-year ball. It was a chance to see classmates one last time before graduation. Anyone who was anybody already had a date but Harry, Ron, and Hermione had come up short in that area. After talking about it the night before, they decided to go as a threesome, the infamous trio.

Harry and Ron stood in the common room as people came and left through the portrait hole heading to the Great Hall. They had been standing there for ten minutes at the least waiting for Hermione, and Ron was beginning to get annoyed. He had begun checking his watch every five seconds to see the time. Now he refrained to just staring at the watch face, possibly thinking that willing Hermione down the stairs would work better. Finally he looked up, exasperated, and called up the stairs,

"Com'n 'Mione! We're gonna be late!"

"Just a second!" was her only reply.

Ron grumbled under his breath. _'Just a second,' she says. Takes her nearly three hours to get ready and she insists on 'just a second…' _

They heard her footsteps on the stairs and looked up. The woman that came down scarcely looked like Hermione. Ron's jaw dropped and it was all Harry could do to make sure his didn't do the same. She was absolutely stunning in a black velvet dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her usually bushy hair was pulled back into a bun with two wisps of hair on either side of her head, outlining her perfect face and hanging on her ears were the diamond earrings that Harry had given her himself for her birthday.

As he looked her up and down he gulped.

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all, _he thought to himself

"Hi, guys." she said when she reached the bottom of the girl's staircase. She kissed them both on the cheek, making Harry blush instantly. She raised and eyebrow at this but didn't comment on it.

"Shall we go then?" she offered, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well it would be a shame for you to dress like _that _and not go anywhere," said Ron, jokingly.

Hermione elbowed him in the side playfully, and then hooked her arms through both of theirs and they made their way to the Great Hall.

The Hall was spectacular tonight. The four house tables had been replaced with hundreds of smaller ones, each bearing a tablecloth of the Hogwarts crest. (This was said to represent "individual unity") Small, slightly color-tinted, orbs floated through the air five feet above the heads of the students and in the corner a stage had been set up where the popular female singer Celestina Warbeck and her band were ready to play.

It was a moment before Harry realized that he had been staring at Hermione the entire time. She was just so beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off her. She must have noticed though, because she turned and looked at him. Then she smiled her heartbreakingly beautiful smile and he couldn't help but smile back. After what seemed like forever, he finally realized that he must look like an idiot just standing there smiling and turned his attention to the rest of the Hall.

Every boy in the Hall turned to look at Hermione as they made their way to an empty table. Even Draco Malfoy turned his head to stare, in which earned him a good slap from Pansy Parkinson. Hermione, who looked thoroughly embarrassed by all the attention, just kept walking, her eyes looking straight forward.

They finally found a table and sat down quickly. Then, after a very heartfelt farewell speech from Dumbledore and a quick meal, the dancing begun. Before Harry could even gather his courage to ask Hermione to dance, Seamus, who was sitting at the table behind them, got up and walked over to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he said, offering his hand.

"Sure," she said, mildly surprised. She took his hand and they went to the dance floor.

Ron and Harry sat together in a comfortable silence. Neither felt the need to talk, which was a relief on Harry's part, since everything that would come out of his mouth would probably be about Hermione. Ron got up after a while, saying he was going to get some punch.

The song eventually came to a close and Hermione and Seamus bid each other farewell. Hermione headed over to their table, but before she got close enough to talk to Harry, Ron met her and seemed to ask her something. She nodded and they headed back to the dance floor.

It was common knowledge to everyone that Ron had had a crush on Hermione for years, but no one actually knew how Hermione felt because she refused to comment on it. Some thought she just didn't want to admit that she had feelings for him. Others said that she had feelings for another but just didn't want to hurt Ron by actually saying it. I don't think I need to tell you which theory Harry preferred.

As the song wound to a close and Ron and Hermione parted, another boy came up and asked Hermione to dance. She glanced back to their table where only Harry sat, then nodded to the boy as Ron made his way back to the table. They both watched as Hermione danced with five other guys before Harry met her on the dance floor.

"Er…" he started, "would you – I mean –" he cleared his throat and started over. "Hermione, do you want to dance?"

She seemed to sag with relief, but maybe it was just his imagination.

"I'd love to." she replied, taking his hand.

As soon as their conversation was over, the band struck up a slow song. Harry recognized it immediately as one of Celestina Warbeck's most famous love songs, "Fall to Pieces." He smiled as he held her close.

_What are the chances?_ he thought idly.

"I love this song," Hermione murmured against his neck as Celestina began to sing.

"So do I," he replied.

_I don't wanna fall to pieces,_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you,_

_I don't wanna talk about it,_

_And I don't want a conversation,_

_I just wanna cry in front of you,_

_I don't wanna talk about it,_

'_Cause I'm in love with you._

He looked down at Hermione as he held her in his arms and was suddenly filled with a happiness that he couldn't describe. The lights were dimmed and everyone seemed to be abnormally quiet. But he didn't notice any of it, because as long as Hermione was in his arms, nothing else mattered.

_You're the only one I'd be with 'til the end,_

_When I come undone you bring me back again,_

_Back under the stars,_

_Back into your arms,_

He looked down at her and was overwhelmed by a sudden urge to kiss her. He resisted it. Now wasn't the time.

_Cause I'm in love with you,_

_I'm in love with you,_

_I'm in love with you…_

The song faded away and Hermione looked up at him. Her eyes were practically begging him to keep her away from dancing another song.

"Do you want to take a walk?" he offered.

She smiled. "I'd love to."

They made their way out of the Hall and through the huge oak doors of Hogwarts. It was a beautiful night and the moon shone brightly, casting an eerily entrancing light over the grounds. Ignoring the other couples snogging in the bushes, they automatically headed for the oak tree on the edge of the lake. They both sat in silence for a moment. Harry gathering his courage, and Hermione waiting for him to do so. At long last, Harry turned to her.

"Hermione?" he said tentively.

She looked at him curiously. "What is it, Harry?"

"Well the thing is Hermione…I think that – well I know that- I mean -" he shook his head pathetically and started over. "I'm in love with you."

She sat there for a moment, her face expressionless. Then she smiled.

"I'm in love with you too."

He sighed with relief. Before he knew it, Hermione was leaning in and he felt himself doing the same. Their lips met and they kissed passionately. When they parted they smiled at each other.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her, standing up.

She took his hand and he pulled her up. They danced to the music echoing from the castle and Harry recognized the song as "Who Knows?" He smiled contently.

They were finally together and there was no way he would ever let her go.


End file.
